Homecoming
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Kim comes back to surprise Kat


Kat stretched her arms wearily after a long day of dance practice and fighting putties. Taking over for Kim as pink ranger has seemed like such an easy decision to make, especially for her girlfriend, but it really did have its drawbacks. Maybe after a hot shower and some fresh clothes she'd feel better. She stepped into the steamy waterfall and attempted to relax.

At the same time Kim arrived, back for a couple weeks as a surprise for Kat, and knocked on her door. Her mom answered and told Kim that Kat was in the shower but she was welcome to wait. "Thanks Mrs. Hillard, I'll go surprise her in her room SHHH." Mrs. Hillard put a finger to her lips and the tiny brunette bounded upstairs. She opted to lounge on the bed while waiting for Kat and leafed through a magazine on the new pink ranger's bedside table to pass the time.

After about ten minutes Kat's mom came in, "Kimberly, I have to step out for a couple hours or so. Could you tell Katherine when she gets out of the shower that I left food for you both in the kitchen?"

"Of course Mrs. Hillard, you go ahead," Kim smiled and the woman left. She wondered in the woman knew about her and Kat, if so she was incredibly accepting. Kim went to the window and watched discreetly as she pulled out, there would be other times to worry about parental reactions, right now she was alone with her girlfriend whom she hadn't seen in weeks. She quickly stripped off her clothes and snuck into the bathroom. The steam from the hot water fogged up the mirror and Kat was humming lightly. Kim crept in and tapped on the door.

"Mom?" Kat called out.

"Not quite," Kim replied.

"KIM!" Kat pulled back the shower curtain and Kim wasted no time jumping in.

"Surprise," Kim pulled her down for a kiss, groaning in satisfaction. It felt amazing just to be there but it had been far too long and there were definitely other things they needed to get to. Her hands traced the ballet dancer's body, her nails lightly scoring the hot, wet kin. She got to her girlfriend's slick breasts, twisting her tight buds. She let her hands trail lower, skimming the edges of Kat's cunt until she was squirming and whimpering pitifully until her fingers finally entered her hot centre. They rubbed against each other, panting, as Kim thrust her fingers as deep as she could go. Kat fell back against the cold tile causing her arch and push out her breasts allowing Kim to capture one in her mouth, sucking firmly. Kat cried out, Kim's swirling tongue and questing fingers was too much and she came, her knees buckling but Kim didn't stop, pushing her for more until she spent. Wordlessly, she turned off the water and led Kat back to the bed and pushed her on it.

Kat tugged her on too, their limbs tangling as they made out hotly on the bed. Kim pushed herself up and moved to almost straddle Kat's head, lowered her core until she could feel her girlfriend's tongue lapped at her centre. She came down a bit more and Kat grabbed her hips to hold her there, twisting her tongue and sucking hard on her clit. Kim braced herself on the headboard, her head swimming with arousal. Kat's mouth was wreaking havoc on her senses and inspiring a heavy lust in her. She pushed herself forward, bringing her head down on Kat's cunt. She ate Kat out ravenously, feeling and hearing the moans and groans of appreciation in her core. It was a race to climax but Kat was already very sensitive and began to heave and buck while trying to keep her grip on Kim. Finally Kat relinquished her hold and fell back, writhing as the passion took over. Desperate and mindless, she slammed her tongue right into Kim and that catapulted Kim into a hard orgasm. Her limbs felt heavy but she still hungry for more, she turned to face Kat again, capturing her lips. Kat's hand came up to push on Kim's lower, bringing their pelvises closer, "I want to feel it," she pled.

"Mmmmm my thoughts exactly," Kim crawled back and arranged her right leg over Kat's left, and her left leg under Kat's right. The two closed the gap together and couldn't stop the shuddering moans when their cores came into contact. They moved on instinct, grinding against each other. The slick folds teased one another until their clits hit and the effect was instant, they screamed as their insides twisted, wringing them dry.

Collapsing against the cool sheets, Kat pulled Kim to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Came back for a bit to see you," Kim played with the blonde's hair. "Your mom let me in – Don't worry," she added at Kat's horrified expression, "she had to go out for a couple hours and left food for us."

"Oh good," Kat nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"What do you think?" Kim playfully skimmed her nails over Kat's arm.

Kat giggled, "Still?"

"It's been months PC," Kim pouted.

"Good point," Kat pushed Kim onto her back and began nipping a trail down her chest. "Shall we make up for lost time?" she asked disappearing under the covers.

Kim felt her mouth landed next and arched up in pleasurable surprise, "Oh god yes!"


End file.
